The Broken
by LadyBastet92
Summary: Graduation is quickly aproaching, and Mai is still broken from the damages she herself has caused. Is Joey the right person to heal her? Is Mai even willing to be healed? JxM Set after Atem leaves.
1. Chapter 1: Damned in Distress

(Authors Note: This is my first fanfic I started working on, about this time last year. But you will find that the chapters are rather short, and the story is only about seven or eight chapters long. I know: why the hell did it take me a year to finish it then? Basically, I have edited the story at least three times, all in the same broken-down notebook that seems to be loosing pages by the minute. Now, I finally think I'm ready to be typing it out as a final draft. I hope you will enjoy the story, because I've never worked on a story so hard. But you can hate it anyway if you want.)

Regular- Present Day

_Italics-Memory_

(Enjoy the polarshipping!)

Chapter 1: Damned in Distress

The moon shone brightly that warm summer night, its glistening rays shining down on the small town. All was quiet but a few cars puttering down the road, but even they passed by slowly and swiftly, as if trying not to disturb the quiet of the night. In the heart of the town, through it's labyrinth of streets and corridors, a young lady leaned against a stone wall behind a small and battered hotel.

Here she hid, her arms wrapped around her legs, tucked in close to her chest, a protective position. She had a fair completion, and round, moist lips. Her long, blond hair fell gently over her shoulders, and wisped across her dark, violet eyes. She had a beautiful figure, often compared to a supermodels'. But instead of the luscious, young woman she used to be, she seemed to have aged into an old woman. Over the past few months, her light, soft skin had become pale, and her once strong violet eyes broken and weary. Fingers with chattered nails held a single card: the only thing she had left.

Her leather jacket rubbed softly against her skin, as the pulled her legs closer to breasts. Indeed, here was the great Mai Valentine, hiding from the world.

_Sorry, Joey, but I can't face you yet. So I'm going to hit the road until I'm ready to own up to everything I've done._

She had made that silent vow almost four months ago, as the rode off into the sunrise. She thought she would be able to face her future as a woman, either by staring it into the face, or just turning away and moving on with her life. But she couldn't do either. Her strength had somehow been drained, physically and emotionally. She couldn't fight anymore. She could only give in to her nightmares.

Many a night she replayed that tragic scene over and over again in her head. Too many times had she lost precious sleep over the churning whirlpool of memories…

She had wanted power. Or at least, she thought she did. As long as she could remember, she had striven to achieve it. Many people had warned her along the way. A lone wolf doesn't survive on its own, they told her. The smaller the numbers the easier to kill. Mai just sneered at them, and turned away as their ramblings fell on deaf ears. She would prove them wrong. She would prove them all wrong.

And she did. She climbed all the way to the top without any help from others. She had become the Alpha wolf at long last. But with this position, the cold of winter settled into her heart, never knowing the wonders of spring, the joys of summer. By getting everything she ever wanted, she rid herself of everything she ever had-and ever needed.

Then it all came crashing down. Everything she thought she knew, thought she cared about, she realized was fake. She was living in a world of fake emotions, of fake power. But by the time she had awoken from her power-possessed dream, it was too late. She had caused so much damage in enlightenment. She only thing that was real in her life was being taken away from her. At her own hands.

"_Congratulations…you…win…" Joey gasped as Mai cradled him in her arms, as the ancient turquoise seal slowly surrounded them, preparing to engulf them both. _

"_You're wrong! I didn't attack so you didn't lose the duel…"_

Mai's eyes started to water. She tried to blink them away, but to no avail.

"_But…I'm too exhausted…to finish…I'm just glad that if anyone had to lose their soul, it didn't have to be…you…Mai…" Joey whispered gently, his body dragging in Mai's arms. _

"_Don't say that!" Mai cried out desperately, her voice cracking in desperation._

An icy tear slowly slid down her cheek.

_Joey pushed her out of the seal just as it was about to close in on them. Mai was sprawled to the side and everything seemed to happen at once. As a beam of light shone on Joey, Mai cried out in despair, and the jewel that one hung around her neck shattered into a million pieces. Then he was gone. All that was left was an empty corpse to hold what would never be…_

"Oh Joey, no!" Mai cried, as a big, fat tear fell from her cheek and splattered on her Harpies Lady card, clutched in her pale hands. "Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to be a hero? Didn't you know I would die along with you?" She held the ruined card to her heart, as wet crystals continued to fall from her violet eyes.

And in the dark of the night, Mai quietly sobbed behind the broken down hotel.

Her heart had finally thawed from the cold of winter. But instead of welcoming in spring, only rain had entered her heart. She thought she was Alpha once, but now she knew.

She was Omega: at the bottom, cold, and alone.

(Authors Note: So here you go. I hope you will review, and stick around as I crank out some more chapters. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: Minutes To Midnight

(Authors' Note: I know. Joey being an artist seems strange to most people, but it just fit for me. I'm sorry if people don't like that. This is the only chapter that involves characters outside of the Joey/Mai relationship. I was thinking of scrapping this chapter for a while, because it talks about things that are essentially unimportant to the plot, but I decided to keep it, just to tie the fates of the four remaining friends.)

(I also apologize for not posting anything for a while, I had to suffer through semester exams, and report cards come out soon. Two words: I'M SCREWED)

Chapter 2: Minutes to Midnight

"Dang it! You beat me! Again!"

Joey Wheeler threw down the video game controller in frustration, as his opponent, Tea, laughed victoriously.

"Once again, Joey-"

"I lose and you kick ass," muttered Joey, "I know"

"The sad thing, Joey," said Tristan, "Tea keeps creaming you at stuff that you're supposed to be good at: video games, Duel Monsters…"

"The last time she beat me at _that_ was a long time ago," snapped an irritated Joey.

"The last time you _challenged_ me was a long time ago," said Tea, "Because he's too afraid that he might lose to me again!"

"Yeah, but Joey's gotten better…at least with Duel Monsters…" Yugi Moto said, trying to defend his friend without insulting the other one. "Besides, it was way before Duelist Kingdom that Tea kept crushing Joey like a bug, at and Joey would defiantly be stronger then Tea now."

Both Joey and Tea stared at Yugi, silently debating over who should be more insulted. Yugi blushed furiously, realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean that either of you were bad, just…but-"

"Oh, c'mon Yug'" said Joey smiling, as Tea and Tristan laughed, "You know we're not serious or anything!"

The four friends were sitting in the Kame Game Shop, up in Yugi's room. They were all laughing and having a good time, but at the same time all four of them were trying to push a looming dread out of their minds. Graduation was just weeks away. They knew, of course, that they would be friends forever. But it was still hard-for some more then others-to take that leap into the real world. They used to think at facing demonic villains and world destruction was hard. Now they had to face the real world, which was much more frightening.

All of them were going to college, at what seemed to be at opposite ends of the map. Tea's school was going to be in another _country. _Much to her joy, Tea won a dancing scholarship last spring in a competition, and a free ride to her dreamland: New York. She was beyond ecstatic that she was going to have a chance to live out her dream and become a professional dancer, but a part of her was resisting. The more she thought about graduation, the more she wanted things to say how they were now. It wasn't until a month before graduation that it finally hit her: everything was going to change. No more hanging out before class, no more letting Joey copy her homework at the last minute, no more walks to school with Yugi. She was leaving behind everything, for the sake of dancing. But it was her passion, something she worked too hard to earn to turn down. And besides, she always knew they wouldn't always be together. Just like she knew with Atem…

Yugi would be going to Domino University. Even though he knew he wanted to do much more with his life, Yugi wanted to stay near home so he could help his grandfather. At least that's what he told everyone. But in truth that was only half the reason. Though he didn't want to admit it, Yugi wasn't completely ready to leave home yet. He was just getting used to the silence in his heart. He couldn't stand the silence to engulf the rest of his life. He was still getting through a big change in his life, and he just wasn't ready to leave everything behind yet.

He kept this fact quiet, knowing it was going to upset his friends. At first, when Yugi told them he was staying behind in Domino, everyone offered to stay behind with him. Yugi knew that his friends were-once again-pushing their own lives aside for his sake, and that upset him even more. He especially couldn't bear for Tea to push aside her dreams so Yugi could be coddled into safety. He threatened not to go to college at all if they all stayed behind for any other reason that wasn't school-related. In the end, they gave in. Yugi was on a new path now, trying to reach a new goal, struggling through a new storm, and he wasn't through with his obstacle yet. Everyone, including Yugi, knew that he had to face this new enemy alone.

"Hey, Joey, have you finished your college portfolio yet?" Tea asked distractedly, fiddling with her brown hair.

"I only have one more drawing 'till I'm finally done," Joey explained, putting his hands behind his head leaning against the wall, "I got plenty of time!"

"You have to turn it in by the end of the week," Yugi pointed out, "and if you don't then what?"

"He'll be working at McDonalds while the rest of us get our Master Degrees," Tristan said teasingly as he bounced a basketball on the wall. Joey threw a pillow towards his head at exuberant force, and perfect aim. The distracted Tristan lost the basketball in mid-air, and gravity caused it to fall back towards him, hitting him flat in the face.

"That was cheep, man!" complained Tristan, rubbing his nose in pain "God, I think it's broken!"

"Aw, stop complainin' and be a man!" said Joey, childishly sticking out his tongue.

To everyone's surprise, Joey did have real-world talents. Apparently, he had always had a knack for art. This wasn't a fact he wanted to announce to the world: apparently, drawing wasn't a _manly_ enough sport for his dad, and decided to keep his talent hidden. But when Joey received a letter stating that Industrial Illusions was offering a scholarship, Joey had to jump at the opportunity. He submitted his entries, and to everyone's surprise, including his own, Joey actually won. This amazing victory gave Joey a chance to show off his true potential. More evenings he spent frantically sketching in his room and less time dueling with Yugi or hanging with his friends after school. Joey had to make a few sacrifices, but he was finally getting the chance to bloom into something wonderful

Joey had gotten the notice that he got accepted months ago, but before working for Industrial Illusions professionally, Joey had to study four years at the School of the Arts in California. He also had to create a talent portfolio, including drawings by him, to send to SOA by the start of the summer. But, Joey was still Joey, and stills the worst procrastinator in the world, and still managed to put off his work until the last minute.

Tristan would be attending a college a few hours away from Domino. He had an undecided major, and was inwardly ashamed that everyone else seemed to know what they were doing with there life, or had a talent. But he was trying hard to grow as a person. He would no longer be known as Joey's sidekick, or Yugi's friend: Tristan was going to find his own identity. His major was, unsurprisingly, undecided, but he knew he would find his passion, or would try.

Until then, he had he had his friends; everyone had each other. And everyone savored the last moments they had together as high schoolers, before they had to face the world as growing adults.

A vibrant ring echoed through the small house, and Joey picked up the phone to answer. But before he could speak, but Yugi and Tea shouted unanimously, "DON'T ASNWER IT!!" desperate looks and both of their faces.

"Wut-wong, Yugi-poo, is your huggicins calling again?" Joey said mockingly in a babyish tone, rounding his eyes. Rebecca Hawkins, the 12 year old prodigy who had an annoying crush on Yugi, had been calling very frequently lately, much to the dismay of both Yugi and Tea. Both of them instantly turned red at Joey's remarks, though Yugi with humility, but Tea with rage.

"When is that chick gonna realize that Yugi is about to go to _college, _while she's just a love-sick little girl!?" Tea murmured, her fist clenched. It was never made clear why Tea found the girl more of a nuisance then Tristan and Joey, but the boys found it was easier to not get involved, and just be entertained by the war taking place, as well as stir up some emotions and see what eruptions take place.

"Well, that not a very good argument, seeing as Rebecca is already _in _college…" Joey heard Tristan say casually, and Joey chucked and shut the door behind him as he left the room, phone in hand. He ripped a sheet of notebook paper and grabbed a pencil, and decided to do Yugi a favor by not making Yugi speak to the insolent little girl. "I'm sorry, but Yugi is busy, may a take a message?"

"It's not Yugi I'm lookin' for, mate. It's you," came the unexpected reply, a thick Australian accent fogging up the line.

(Authors Note: Okay, I can honestly say I don't like this chapter, so feel free to tell me so. If anyone would like, please check out my new fanfic, "The Pure and The Wicked". So far, I have had no reviews, and if no one decides to review, then I simply wont write the story.)


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Addicted To You

A/N: Wow

A/N (Wow. You all must hate me like hell. I know, I KNOW it's been forever since I've updated, and I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long. My main excuse is that I've been working on a story for my school's contest for a while, and I've been all…written out after that. Not to mention the fact that guests have been coming in and out of our house for the past month, and they'll keep coming till mid-May (seriously, PARIS ISN'T THAT INTERESTING, PEOPLE). So hardly any time on the computer for me. And then there's school…and that speaks for itself. But now its spring break for two weeks, so maybe I'll jump some hurtles with my writing during that time. Hope you enjoy the update!)

(This one's rather short, but I wanted to write something involving Joey and Valon and their relationship towards Mai. Hope it's not too terrible…)

(Seriously. BETA-WRITER WANTED. AND NEEDED. **NOW**.)

Chapter 3: I'm Addicted to You

Joey wasn't sure how to respond. He was sure that the voice at the end of the line was Valon's. But Joey's mind still seemed to not want to absorb this. Valon's voice seemed to be from another life, the instances of the Oricalcos feeling so far away from him, even after a few months. Valon's voice didn't belong in his new world, in his _future._ It was an unwelcome jerk back into the world of despair that he didn't want to enter again.

_Why would Valon wanna call ME? _ Joey wondered. Valon was the last person that he expected to call…They had been in a fight over Mai for some time, and even after the world, and Mai was saved, Joey never bothered to try and contact him. The first few weeks after Atem's departure Joey had spent frantically trying to find Mai and work things out with her. He tried every method he could think off; it even crossed his mind to find Valon and ask what he knew. But Joey still held a small grudge Valon, and a part of him knew that he wasn't ready to forgive him for what Valon put Joey and Mai through…even though Joey knew he was only doing it for Mai.

But grudge or no grudge, Joey knew that he couldn't shun Valon forever. Especially over the phone. A small urge wanted to slam the phone back on the receiver, but he decided to give Valon another chance. "Yeah…um…so what's up...Valon?" Joey started unsurely.

"Have ya seen her lately?" Valon asked firmly, not beating around the bush. Joey didn't even have to ask who the 'her' in the question was. They both knew well enough the figure that seemed to consume both of their lives.

Joey sighed. "Why? Have you?" After trying so hard to find Mai and failing, Joey had tried his best to forget about her. For a while he thought it would be impossible to forget. He would spend hours working on one piece of art, images swirling in his head, as he hoped the phone would ring and he would once again hear the sound of her soft, beautiful voice, begging to take her back into Joey's arms. But it would never happen. He had to leave his past and his fantasies behind and focus on his future…without Mai Valentine. That woman was like a drug that he had to work his way off of just to get his life back in order. And now, when it seemed like he was finally free of her, her memory keeps coming back to haunt him. But this time, he won't let her. He didn't want to get addicted to a false hope again.

"No, I'm 'fraid not, Wheeler. But…I think I might know how to reach her…you see, my friend here gave me a number-"

"Then why do ya need _me_?" Joey cut off, a hint of accusation in his voice. "If you're _so_ desperate to find her and love her _so_ much, why don't _you_ find her?" Joey couldn't help but let his temper flare. Joey had never been the champion at hiding his feelings, and his frustration towards Valon seemed to reach a new peak. Joey wasn't in the mood to deal with the man who stole Mai away…he probably never would be…

Valon, however, didn't even raise his voice at Joey's harsh questioning. He only gave a sad little sigh, and said, "I've tried, Wheeler. I've really tried. You don't know how many messages I've left, how many houses I've searched. But no matter how hard I try, she always seems to escape me." _Join the club._ "But like I said, a friend of mind gave me a number, a place where she might be in the city…"

Joey restrained himself at the desperation in Valon's voice, but was still angry. Just as he was about to ask Valon why _he_ didn't call Mai since he knew all this, Valon., as if reading Joey's mind, said: "I…I thought there would be a better chance that she responded to you."

Joey was struck silent. His hard exterior dissolved, as he figured out the hidden meaning behind Valon's words. Joey stood frozen to his spot, as he finally realized.

Valon liked Mai. He loved Mai. Joey had known this. But what Joey didn't know was how much so. At first, when Mai joined Valon, he seemed like another villain trying to brainwash an innocent girl to do his bidding. But it was much more then that. Valon would die for Mai-and he did. Joey and Valon were both fighting to save her. They both believed they were doing the right thing. How could Valon be blamed for that?

But in their final duel, a choice had to be made. A winner had to be chosen. And fate chose Joey.

Maybe Valon knew this all along. He'd been trying to defy fate, and make Mai love him instead. But when Valon lost, as the seal surrounded him and prepared to take his soul, Valon didn't fight. He valiantly stepped aside to make room for Joey, and admitted his defeat.

"_I though if I won I could make you forget about Joey Wheeler…but now I know why he meant so much to ya…the guy's got heart…"_

During those few short seconds, some sort of neutral agreement had been formed between Joey and Valon. One that Joey had almost forgotten about. Valon faced Joey, with a look of grudging admiration on his sore and beaten face, and told him_: "It's up to you now. Save Mai." _ Valon wasn't evil. He cared about Mai. Like Joey did.

Joey thought he was being strong by moving on and forgetting about Mai. But now he knew he was only doing what he did in the first place. Pushing away the facts instead of accepting Mai. Accepting all he felt about her. And pushing her away only resulted in more chaos and more hate. Was that what he wanted to happen again?

Joey suddenly felt guilty about his ill feelings towards Valon. If anyone was the better man, it was Valon. Valon loved Mai with all his heart. But he had accepted the truth, and knew that Mai could never love him back. So he gallantly stepped aside for Joey once again, even though Joey knew it would cost him unbearable pain. How could Valon bring himself to do this? Joey knew he never could to the same for Valon…

Because he loved Mai too much. He was addicted. He couldn't live without her. And he couldn't live the rest of his life pretending he could.

Someone had to help her. There was a reason she kept running away. Mai couldn't face the pain of the past, of the mistakes she made. She was suffering. Both of them were. But one of them had to reach out, and try to heal the wounds of the past.

For once, the healer had to be Joey.

"Give me the number."


	4. Chapter 4: Keep Running

A/N: (Wow

A/N: (No, I'm NOT dead! I'm sorry, but like I said, I've been traveling all summer, so I've been unable to update anything. The first quarter of school has been hell, both time-wise, homework-wise and inspiration-wise, leaving me not too much room for writing. Hopefully now, with things more under control, you'll see some more chapters up soon-though I cannot promise that they will be up in a very fast pace. As always, reviews are appreciated, and enjoy.)

(Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic now, would I?)

Chapter 4: Ashes to Dust

Mai slammed the door of the taxi shut with a mighty force, causing the driver to jump and shout a curse, as Mai stomped away in the opposite direction. She didn't care about the driver and his precious car. So what if she broke the door? At least she'd be making a dent in somebody's perfect world. Why shouldn't the rest of the world share in a bit of her pain?

Mai hadn't had a particularly good day. It was bad enough that she had to endure such a low paying job, waitressing in some run-down restaurant. But to go through days of endless snide, yelling, and sabotage was just about to push her off the edge.

Mai had a good talent of being able to zone out her degrading situation most of the time, but every once in a while, Mai would get a very harsh slap back into the real world. Today was just one of those days. It wasn't even cunning or planned out on their part; one of the girl workers simply tripped her while Mai was delivering her drinks. A simple, childlike trick. She hated herself for falling for it.

And so, after a humiliating day at work, Mai returned to the same motel she'd been living in for the past few months. Well, not this motel specifically. They started to look the same after a while. The same one-undersized bedroom. The same bland, dreary paint on the walls. Another day living out of a suitcase. Another day running.

As she walked across filthy road, a gang of misfits started cat-calling her, whistling and calling out mocking and inappropriate comments. Resisting the urge to run over to them and give them a good smack in the face, Mai flicked them off without a second glance. Their idiotic laugher was blocked out by the faux-glass doors of the motel, as Mai began to stomp though the tiny lobby, her fury echoing down the narrow halls. But before she could progress any further, she was stopped by the man at the front desk.

"There's a package for you."

Mai's temper was extinguished by the surprise. She had no family left, and she had tried hard to hide her tracks from everyone else she used to know.

"It must be a mistake," Mai insisted, trying not to let the panic in her voice show.

"Not unless there's another Mai Valentine living in this motel," the man said in a monotone, forcing the package into her hands before quickly turning around and returning to his work.

A few minutes later, Mai stood in her miniscule motel room, clutching the package in her pale hands.

It was large, but very thin. It looked more like an enlarged, tan envelope then a regular package. Red and black ink plastered the front of it: all notices and instructions to forward the package to the next address. Mai cursed herself. She never thought that hiding from mail had to be a priority. She would have to remember to fix that before she left.

Nevertheless, Mai herself was amazed by her own footsteps. Had she really traveled so much? Run away so many times?

_You're still running_.

Mai held the package gingerly, as if its contents held a bomb ready to explode at any second. She could've just left the package unopened…but curiously overwhelmed her. She didn't look at the return address. Mai knew that if she did, she would never open it. She had to do it now, while she had the courage. Slowly, carefully, she ripped off the top, and pulled out the sheet inside.

It was a picture.

Mai didn't know what to think. It was so beautiful…colors blended gently together, pencil strokes collided with perfect grace, creating perfect unity and form. It was stunning. She couldn't stop starring at it.

But at the same time she hated it. It was so hideous, so revolting. She didn't want to look at it. She was terrified.

It was a drawing of her. It was a drawing of her and Joey. In the center, they stood: backs to each other, facing opposite directions. But their arms were linked around each other, neither one seeming to want to let go. Together, yet apart.

No words were written on the illuminated page, yet the message was clear between the even strokes and the perfect shapes.

_Joey._

Almost expecting the picture to burst into flames in her hands, Mai dropped it on the wooden floor, almost my instinct. But part of her wanted to pick it up again. She wanted to stare longingly as the man she adored, let her memories fill her up, and embrace them completely.

But if she did that, she would be giving in. She would be slowing down, letting her enemy catch up with her.

But who was her enemy? Rationality caught her off-guard. Was there even an enemy anymore? Darts and Malik, the source of many of her nightmares, were long since gone. What was she running _from_? Was she, in truth, just running in circles? Would she one day turn around to discover that the dark aura that'd been haunting her…was actually no more then her own shadow?

But her mind screamed in defiance, her heart quickening as anxiety quickly overtook her sensibility. In a frenzy, Mai picked up Joey's work of art and ripped it in two, before throwing it forcefully into the bin. She regretted it immediately afterwards. _What the hell is _wrong_ with me?_ Mai took deep breaths, trying to see sensibly again. She was being paranoid and irrational, and her emotions were slowly consuming and controlling her. She had to do something now, before she was swallowed up entirely. She had to take one more step.

Maybe she should call him. It would be hard, unbearingly hard-but she had to start acting like an adult, and start taking responsibility for her actions…on second thought, what's the point? The date on the envelope was postmarked months ago…he had probably forgotten about her anyway…

Mai let out a painful groan. She was making excuses again. This has been going on for too long. But every time she tried to take a step forward, she wound up taking two steps back. Maybe it was time to work up the courage and finally jump.

A bell broke through the silence, awakening Mai from her distress. Loud and clear, the sound seemed foreign to her. But this time she couldn't deny that the call was meant for her. This time, she couldn't run away.

_Pick it up._

_No, don't you dare._

Her hand clutched to the phone, shaking as she put it up to her ear, and waited. This was it. This was the moment that could make or break her. She was already broken. This was her last chance-before she shattered completely.


End file.
